U.S. Pat. No. 7,489,024, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an array of uncooled infrared sensors based on a micro-machined temperature-sensitive MOS transistor. The sensor array can be fabricated using a commercial CMOS process on silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafers, followed by backside silicon dry etching for each sensor pixel. Sensors produced by the techniques described in this patent are referred to as “thermally-isolated metal oxide semiconductor” (TMOS) devices.